Stay with me
by Sashao
Summary: A change is about to happen in Akihitos and Asamis lives forever, that might force them apart, or bring them closer together than ever before... Asami x fem Akihito
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing a fan fic. Hope you all like it! I got this idea from reading many other fanfic.

Disclaimer! Everything related to the finder series all belong to the great Yamane Ayano!

Chapter 1: I'm pregnant

As all other mornings Akihito woke up to an empty cold bed, with a horrible backache to remind her of the nightly activities that happened the previous night. A blush slowly creeping its way on her face, as she remembered how she completely surrendered herself to that bastard; Asami Ryuuichi.

Sitting up in the bed, Akihito cursed under her breath as she felt a shot of pain shoot up her back.

"Fuck, Asami you fucking perverted old bastard! I'll get you for this."

Akihito felt like a handicapped old lady already living in a nursery home, as she got up from the bed. Slightly limping her way towards the bathroom, she stopped and stared into the wall length mirror. Her gaze being returned by an identical pair of curious hazel eyes. She looked at her naked form in the mirror, groaning loudly in displeasure as she noticed the small traces of hickeys, turning around and looking at her back she noticed them there too. This time she groaned even louder.

"Asami that bastard, I've told him not to leave any hickeys."

Akihito limped to the bathroom, and went under the shower. It felt heavenly when she felt the hot water run down her back. She closed her eyes and enjoying the soothing feeling. Akihito started to feel an unsettling feeling deep down in her stomach, slowly building its way up. She almost instinctively put her hand up to her mouth as she felt the unsettling feeling threatening her in her throat. She bent down and started coughing, feeling the lump in her throat getting worse and worse, she bent down and started vomiting.

"Fuck, that was gross!"

Akihito let the water wash the vomit away, and left the shower. She brushed her teeth, but she couldn't stop feeling the burning in her throat.

After finally having dried off, and wearing a torn pair of jeans with a miscoloured T-shirt she walked to the kitchen. Akihito was so hungry yet none of the food seemed that appealing to her. Maybe it was because she was sick? After all she just threw up. Coming to the conclusion that she was sick, she told herself that she needed to eat in order to recover.

After having finished preparing her favourite Sunnyside-up-eggs, she started eating. After barely three bites, she felt the same sickening feeling threatening her deep down in her stomach. And without another thought she bolted up from the table and ran to the closest bathroom and started vomiting for the second time that morning.

At the other end of Tokyo, while Akihito had one of the worst mornings of her life, Asami on the other hand had one of his best.

Lately there had been some small gang that had been trespassing on his territories, and stealing his goods. His men had had trouble in tracking down these lowlifes, and it had caused him great irritation that they couldn't get their hands on them. But this morning when he arrived at Sion, Kirishima had informed him that just this morning they had found one of the punks who was associated with the gang. And after a round of horrible beating and questioning they had gotten the location of their lair. Asami snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his cell phone.

"Suoh, report."

"Hai, Asami-sama. As the punk informed us they were here, we have taken care of their little gang and all evidence erased."

Asami nodded to himself, clearly pleased with the good work.

"Good, go to the warehouse and take care of the punk and come back to report to me."

"Hai! Asami-sama"

Asami hung up, and started reading through the files on his desk again. Hearing knocking on his door, he told the person to enter. Asami never removing his face from the files knew that Kirishima entered the office.

"What is my schedule for today?"

Having been prepared for his boss to ask this, kirishima pushed up his spectales and started listing Asamis' schedule.

"First you'll have to look over these reports" kirishima placed a bunch of reports on Asami's desk, finally earning a look from Asami, but continued, "at 12.30 you are scheduled to have dinner with Yamoto Ryuusuke, an upcoming politician, young and full of ambition, at 14.00 you have a meeting with the manager of club royale, at 19.00 you are going to the dock to overlook the goods that came in just this morning. But from 16.00 to 19.00 your schedule is free do you want me to put something in there?"

"No, leave it open for now." Asami paused, "Where is she now?"

Kirishima knew exactly who his boss was talking about.

"She's still at the penthouse, the guards have verified that she called in sick today, only once leaving the apartment to go to the convenience store and buy some medicine."

Asami's expression was unreadable, but Kirishima knew his boss was worried. He had seen first-hand to what extent his boss cared for Takaba Akihito.

Akihito hadn't wanted to believe even as all the signs were right before her, she had thought herself safe because she took birth control pills. She let the stick fall out of her hand as she continued to freak out in her mind.

Akihito had gone to the nearest convenience store to buy some medicine. On one of the shelves she had passed, she had seen some pregnancy tests. She'd felt a very unsettling feeling in her stomach, and had taken the pregnancy test.

After going over and over in her head everything she knew she always came to the same answer. After finally calming down a little, Akihito walked to the little stick lying on the bathroom floor. She slowly took it up and looked at it, and again she saw those two blue stripes. Akihito moved her hand on top of her stomach and said the words she'd been trying to deny for the last couple of minutes.

"I'm pregnant…"

And that's it, I'd really love to hear what you think, and I'll welcome any ideas for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all your reviews, and yes Aki is a girl in this fan fic. I'm really sorry I forgot to include that in the previous chapter and summary, I'll try to change that. And I don't know how to answer to your reviews, so here it is, Aki is a girl.**

**Disclaimer: all finder series related material belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

Chapter 2: dissappointment

Asami had come home early today, so he was surprised to see the lights were off, and where was the smell of a home cooked meal? Asami shook his head, since when had he become so accustomed to coming home to another person. He walked into the living room and was greeted with a very weak.

"Welcome home"

Asami looked towards the couch in the living room. And there, in the very same spot as always, he saw his lovely ferocious kitten. But something was wrong.

"You're home early today"

"Yeah, I had a break in my schedule today, and decided to come home."

"I see, I thought you'd be later, so I haven't prepared dinner yet."

Akihito stood up and headed towards the kitchen, but she was stopped by a strong hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up to see Asami. He had the same unreadable expression as he always wore.

"What's wrong?"

Akihito shook her head mentally, she should have been more careful. What should she say? How should she say it?

"Eh… Everything's fine, I'm fine…"

Why was she lying to him? He knew she hadn't been outside today. What could have happened?

Akihito looked up at Asami and knew he didn't believe her one bit. Akihito was pulled strongly against that strong chest. Her chin was pulled up and her lips instantly stolen. As always she tried to fight back against the kiss but soon found herself losing, and she opened her mouth. Akihito's mouth was invaded by Asami's tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance. Asami slid his hand up her T-shirt, and took advantage of Akihito's distraction by taking control over the kiss. Akihito broke the kiss by turning her head.

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing?!"

Asami chuckled against Akihito's ear. There she is again.

"You shouldn't lie to me Akihito. What are you hiding from me?"

She had planned to tell this bastard, but right at this moment there was no way she'd tell him.

"None of your fucking business!"

Asami chuckled darkly, so you'll let me have a little fun? Asami slid his fingers up Akihito's stomach, making her shiver. His fingers reached their destination and started fondling her breasts, earning him a loud moan. He ripped Akihito's shirt off, and threw the material away, Akihito moaned in protest but was too lost to care. Asami leaned down to her breasts and started sucking and licking, occasionally biting. With his other he fondled and pinched her nipples.

Akihito weakly tried to fight him off, but sooner found herself drowning under Asami's experienced hands and touches. She knew that no matter how much she claimed to hate it, she really loved it. She wanted more, she wanted to tell Asami to touch her more. But she wouldn't beg, she would never beg. She felt her underwear getting wetter. Akihito felt what was coming, but couldn't let herself come from just a little teasing to her breasts.

"N… no, Asami! P… please, no more… Stop!"

She couldn't look at Asami, she had just come from a little tease. She was so humiliated. Asami chuckled in her ear, and whispered seductively.

"Don't you mean more? You're such a terrible liar Akihito, look," Asami slid one of his hands down into Akihiko's pants, "You're already this wet."

Asami pulled his hand out and licked the cum that was on his fingers. Akihito blushed furiously. Asami chuckled again, clearly enjoying his kitten being so flustered.

"But you still haven't answered my question. If you tell me like a good little girl, I might just give you what you want, if not well… I have my methods that will make you spill it all."

Asami smirked as he felt Akihito stiffen in his arms. Akihito really hated to just give in like this, but she couldn't go through any straining "Activities" at the moment. Letting out a sigh of defeat Akihito pushed from Asami's arms and walks towards the bathroom, with Asami close behind. When Asami enters the bathroom, he finds Akihito rummaging through the bathroom trashcan. She takes out a stick of some sort, and hands it to him. Asami recognises it as a pregnancy test. Feeling a bad premonition Asami takes the pregnancy test, and looks at it. Two blue stripes, before Asami manages to fathom the situation, Akihito answers him.

"I'm pregnant."

Two words, it took two words to change Asami's entire day, if not life.

"Get rid of it."

Akihito couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Asami just tell her to abort her child?

"No!"

Asami for the first time showed a hint of irritation on his face.

"Get rid of it. This is not up for discussion!"

Akihito always knew she was nothing more than a pastime for Asami, but she at least thought that he might have cared even a little bit. And she hadn't been sure if she herself was ready for this, but suddenly she felt the strong desire to protect this child. There was no doubt in her mind. She was going to keep this child, whether Asami wanted or not.

"No! This is also my child, I won't abort it. If we're such big burdens for you we'll just leave!"

Akihito half ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She grabbed the closest bag and filled it with whatever clothes her hands could reach. When it was filled she hurried to the front door where Asami was waiting for her.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"My parents! Don't worry I'm not running away, but I'm as hell not coming back!"

As Akihito flew through the door, she felt disappointment. Had she perhaps hoped for Asami to stop her? Tell her not to go? Akihito shook her head, there was no way she would want to stay here for another second.

**Hey, sorry for the wait! Because I'm new at this I don't trust my abilities to write about anything, well… gangsterish? So I wanted to try this. I of course, will make this have a happy ending. But I wanted to create some drama like this. also because all the Mpreg that I have read so far, Asami is always so acceptant, so I wanted to try something a little differently. So hope you like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: something important to protect

It's been a week since Asami learned that Akihito was pregnant with his child, and true to her word, Akihito didn't return. She didn't run away either, she went to her parents' place (just as she said she would)

Asami leaned back in his chair, blowing out gray smoke. Why couldn't she understand, he had enemies, and it was not your average enemies. They will always be waiting to get ahold of his weakness and use it against him, so far he had managed to make it appear as though Akihito was nothing more than a pastime for him, and for that to work he had had to make it appear like that for Akihito too, but if she was to have his child… Akihito would surely be subjected to more dangers than she already was, and might even die in the process. He couldn't let that happen. If he wanted children he'd have them with some woman who he could afford to lose, but not Akihito. No, anyone but her. If it meant taking away this one thing from her, if it meant to lock her up forever, he would. Because his child would be seen as a weakness and so would the mother. Akihito would only be dragged further and further into his dark world. She did not belong there. Akihito belonged in the light, that's where she shone the brightest. She had already blinded him with her bright cheerfulness, her naivety and innocence. Him, a being that had lived in the dark for too long, she was his sole light, his sole warmth. He wouldn't allow any harm come to her.

Kirishima entered the office only to find his boss in deep thought. He'd done that a lot this past week. Come to think of it, Asami-samas "pet" had also been gone for a week. Could she be the reason for his boss's distress? Kirishima pushed that thought aside; it was not his place to comment on Asami-samas private life. Kirishima cleared his throat to bring Asami back from his trail of thought. Asami turned to glare at his secretary, clearly displeased with the interruption, but gave him an affirmative nod to continue.

"Asami-sama, here are the last reports for today."

With that he placed the reports on the desk. Asami took the files and started looking through them. He noticed that Kirishima hadn't moved from his spot.

"You are dismissed."

Kirishima just continued to stand there, looking for something to say.

"If you have something to say, then say it."

The irritation clear in his boss's voice, Kirishima bowed down and started to speak.

"Then, permission to speak freely? Asami-sama?"

"Granted"

Kirishima stood up, and met his boss's cold eyes.

"Asami-sama, I have noticed that for the past week you haven't been looking too well. I was wondering if this had anything to do with Takaba Akihito being away for one week?"

The temperature of the room went down, and Asami's eyes got colder, kirishima suppressed a frightened shiver.

"I do not pay you to worry over unnecessary things, now I suggest you return to do what I actually pay you for."

Kirishima felt his hands shaking, in fear of his life. Perhaps it had been best he hadn't asked. Just as he was to leave the office, Kirishima was stopped by his boss's voice.

"Kirishima what do you think about children?"

Kirishima truly startled by this question answered.

"That would depend on the person, sir? But, if you're asking me about in our line of work I would say; children do not belong in our world, they would constantly be in danger because of what we do. But, having children, might also make us stronger… by wanting to protect something precious to us…" Kirishima hesitated in saying the last sentence, not quite sure what he should have said.

Asami thought this over, and gave Kirishima permission to leave. Asami leaned back into his chair, the reports long forgotten. He took another cigarette to his mouth. Blowing out the smoke he muttered to himself.

"Something important to protect, huh?"

That might be true.

At that time Akihito was having her check-up at the local hospital.

"Well, Mrs. Takaba, congratulations, you are seven weeks pregnant."

The kind doctor announced to her after the tests, and of course she didn't miss the "Mrs."

"Ms. Takaba, I'm not married."

Akihito explained. The doctor looked at her with an apologetic smile, and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, perhaps he just wasn't the right one. I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you and the baby just as much, if not more."

The doctor had clearly misunderstood what she meant. She didn't care whether Asami cared or not, she had always wanted to get away from him, right? She didn't care whether he cared about her and her child, right? It was also safer like this… if that was so then why did she feel so… abandoned? Why did her chest hurt so much? Akihito already knew the answer. She had tried to deny it, but she really wanted Asami to love this child, to accept it. She wanted this because she loved that cold man, the man whose hands had ended countless lives, but saved hers so many times. She wanted those strong arms to embrace her, and just snuggle into that heat and safety she felt. She missed him, she couldn't deny that, but she couldn't forgive him for wanting to take her child away from her.

When Akihito left the doctor's office, she felt another sting in her heart. Envy. She watched all those other pregnant women with their husbands, talking excitedly among themselves. Discussing names, gender, who they would resemble. All those women looked so happy. Some of them glanced at her with apologetic eyes, when they noticed she was all alone. She hated it here, she didn't want them to pity her. When had she ever felt sad about her situation? Before she could answer that thought she hurried out of the waiting room to the busy streets of Yokohama. The fresh gust of air on her face seemed to help her clear her thoughts. She was going to make this work, she would love this child, and do anything in her power to make it happy, and keep it safe. With that new determination Akihito was lost in the crowd of people.

**I'm sorry not being able to post that regularly, right now I am in the process of moving, so I am very busy with many different things at the moment, but of course I will find some time off to finish this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy lately, but promise to keep updating.

disclaimer: All Characters belong to Yamane Ayano

Chapter 4: I Love You

After four weeks apart, the separation was taking its toll on both Asami and Akihito.

Akihito was now in her eleventh week of pregnancy. As of yet she hadn't been through many changes, but if you looked closely or felt her abdomen, you'd start to see that she was pregnant. Another thing she had noticed was that, she was constantly horny. She would wake up at night, wanting to have sex, or just while she was eating breakfast, under the shower, and worst of all was while she was out working. Akihito had stopped taking on dangerous jobs, settling with modeling photo shoots, or weddings. The weddings always made her depressed, she knew it was disrespectful towards the married couple, but she couldn't help it. So she soon gave up on weddings too, and just took on model shoots. Akihito found herself masturbating, twice to three times a day, and that was more than she usually did in a week. And the worst thing was; it was always Asami she thought of.

Akihito went to see the doctor, but all she said was; that it was a common thing for pregnant women to be horny. Some pregnant women are horny while there are some who stay away from sex all together. It is simply caused by the increase of hormones and testosterone. And she ended with saying; it was perfectly natural. But that does not solve the situation. Akihito is alone, single, pregnant, and horny, and there is only one man on her mind.

Asami was sitting in his office at Sion, he was going through the same thing as Akihito. He was horny. He had tried to satisfy himself with some other women or men, but it was never enough. He even sometimes just walked out in the middle of it, not feeling it, in the end he had to resort to masturbating, something he had not needed to do in years. He could have anyone he wanted, male and female alike, yet he desired only one. One naïve, childish, bratty photographer, and since he knew she wouldn't let him have his way with her, he drowned himself with work to distract him… shit having thought about Akihito had made him horny again. Of course he knew why he desired the brat so much, but he had never thought he'd actually have to admit it aloud.

Failing at focusing about work he throws the files back on the desk and leans down on his chair. Reaching into his breast pocket and taking out a cigarette and lighter. He inhales the familiar, soothing smoke down his lunges, and exhales the gray smoke. Feeling the nicotine right away starting to swim around his system calming him down. He knew what he had to do.

"Kirishima, take the car out, we're going to Yokohama."

Asami spoke to the phone, not waiting for an answer as he got up from the chair, and disconnected the call. Akihito, I'm coming to take you home.

Akihito had just finished another photo shoot, and she was too excited over how good the photos had turns out, that she failed to notice the figure stalking behind her. Just as she was about to turn around a corner she felt a hand grab her around her mouth to prevent her from screaming out, and the other around her waist. Akihito started thrashing against the hard body that was holding her. The iron grip that was holding her felt awfully familiar, and she felt the adrenaline in every part of her body. God, she had missed this feeling for the past four weeks. She kept thrashing, kicking hitting, refusing to give in. the figure just kept her in place and started to drag her away. She felt a low chuckle vibrating from the body of her kidnapper.

"You never change."

That voice! Akihito struggle to look up, and as she thought, it was Suoh. Asami's most trusted bodyguard… wait, if he's here that must mean… as that realization slowly sank in she tried to get free even harder. She wasn't ready to face Asami yet. But none of her attempts to escape worked on Suoh. It wasn't long until the, all too familiar, black limo came into view. The door was opened and Akihito was thrown inside. She heard the doors being locked.

"Hey! Open this door, Suoh! Suoh, you bastard, you wall, open this fucking door."

Akihito ended her shouting with a loud kick to the door. She heard a chuckle from behind her and stiffened. She knew that voice, she had heard it all too often in her dreams.

"You'll have to compensate if you break my car."

That deep erotic voice was right by her ear, sounding beyond amused. She felt the hot breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She didn't dare to turn around.

"Asami."

Her voice came out as a small whisper. He placed his head on her shoulder, slowly turning his nose towards her neck taking in her scent. Akihito instinctively tilted her head, giving Asami better access. Asami chuckled at this, but didn't comment it. Akihito knew this was wrong, but she wanted him to touch her more; and being as overly horny as she was, she let him. He started to unbutton her shirt revealing her shoulders. Then ever so slowly started kissing her on her shoulder. Akihito's breath started to quicken, her temperature rose, her cheeks turned into a sweet shade of pink. Asami loved this reaction of hers. She was his and no one else's. He was surprised by her lack of protest but was equally glad, because right now he was running out of patience; he had to have her right now. Asami lead his hand down to her pants and into the moistness of her undies. Akihito used the last of her senses to stop him, but she quickly lost all sense of thought, and forgot all about reason. She threw her head back on Asami's shoulder, and gave out a throaty moan. Akihito was going insane, one hand was fondling with her breasts, and the other was toying with her hot moist cavern, while Asami's mouth was trailing kisses on her neck.

"Asa… Asa…miii…hah… p…please…"

Asami couldn't wait any longer after hearing Akihito beg him. He wanted to be inside her. He quickly changed their position, so that Akihito was straddling him. Somewhere in the process having removed her pants and undies, and taking out his hardened cock. Akihito placed her hands on the seat behind them for better support, and slowly descended upon Asami's cock, and let out a loud moan of pain. A few moments passed as Akihito adjusted to the intruding member, and pain turned into pleasure, then slowly ascended and descended on Asami's cock, increasing the speed for every thrust.

Not once exchanging words or glances, just drowning in each other.

They continued through the course of the evening losing count of how often they both came. After their final orgasm, and Asami had pulled out, they just sat there in the empty car, holding each other.

Having gained back some of her sanity, Akihito started.

"This doesn't change anything."

Asami pulled away from her and lit a cigarette, he stared at her intently, noticing the small bulge on her abdomen.

"No, it changes everything."

Akihito glared at Asami.

"Whatever, I'm still not aborting my baby, and nothing you say, or do, will change that."

Asami eyed Akihito, he saw the determination in her eyes, and he knew she meant every word.

"Then…" Asami took a whiff of his cigarette and blew out the gray smoke, much to Akihito's displeasure, "are you ready to do whatever it takes to keep that child safe?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am!"

Asami crushed the cigarette into the ashtray and leaned towards Akihito.

"You haven't forgotten who the father to that child is, have you?..." Asami studied Akihito's eyes, and continued, "and you haven't forgotten what said father does, have you?..." Asami saw that Akihito slowly started to understand what Asami was implying, "and know that I have lots of enemies, who are just waiting for me to slip up and reveal a weakness…" this time Asami looked at the small bulge that was forming on Akihito's stomach, "this child will be constantly targeted by my enemies, just like how you are… so I´ll ask you again… are you ready to do WHATEVER it takes to keep OUR child safe?"

Akihito could see the seriousness in Asami's eyes. She understood the seriousness of the question he just asked, and she knew she had to be careful as to how to answer his question. Was she ready to do whatever it took to keep her child safe? Yes, that's what she had decided, the moment she decided to keep this baby.

"I love this baby. And not once did I expect it to be easy to raise it. I will do anything to keep my child safe."

Again he saw the determination in Akihito's eyes, and smirked.

"Then if you are so sure, and are ready…"

Asami took Akihito into his arms, and whispered into her ears. Akihito froze not sure if what she heard was true, Asami's voice had been so low.

"What did you just say?"

"What do you think?"

Akihito saw in Asami's eyes that what she thought she heard was indeed true.

"What the hell do you mean by that!? First you say you don't want this baby, tell me to get an abortion! And now this!? I don't get what you're thinking anymo…!"

Asami crushed their lips together, stopping her from continuing. But Akihito knew what he was trying to do so she fought against him, hitting Asami on the chest, harder and harder. Tears falling down her face.

"Do you really… enjoy… toying with me… that much," Akihito managed to say between sobs, "my heart can't… bear it anymore…"

Asami wiped the tears of Akihito's face. "Who says I'm playing around?" Asami looked into Akihito's eyes, refusing to let her look away. There was no hint of amusement in Asami's eyes, only complete honesty.

"W…why...? Why ask me this now…?" Akihito hesitantly asked, not once taking her eyes of Asami's.

Asami seemed to think the question through before answering.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Asami took a deep breath, "Akihito, all the times I've said that you belong to me, I really was meaning something else. Do you know what that is?"

"That you're a selfish, self-centered bastard?"

Asami couldn't help but to chuckle at that. It certainly wasn't wrong. "Maybe, but not what I'm trying to tell you now.

"For fucks sake, Asami! Stop talking in riddles and just tell me! I don't have time for your games!"

"Akihito… I Love You."

Akihito couldn't believe that Asami just said that. Akihito just stared at Asami, not knowing what to say. Ah, there it was; Asami's famous smirk. It snapped her out of her thoughts.

"But why tell me this now?"

Asami's smirk grew wider. "So that when others try to mislead you, you'll remember what I just told you. And because it will tie you more to me."

"But I thought you didn't want the baby?"

"I never said I didn't want it, just that a child hardly belongs in my world. It'd almost be better for it to…"

"No! This child at least deserves a chance!"

"And that's why I asked you to marry me."

"How would that change anything?!"

"Firstly, everyone would know then just who you belong to. Secondly, as my wife you'll naturally have more protection, and authority, the same will include OUR child," Asami smiled slightly at that, the thought of Akihito giving out orders, "and lastly," this time his tone got more serious, and he placed a hand on her stomach, "Because OUR child, will most certainly be happier with both parents rather than just one, don't you agree?" And the look he got from Akihito told him that she did agree.

Akihito thought it over, should she really accept? Should she forgive him that easily? But he was right in some way, though she really couldn't imagine her and Asami actually starting a family, she did want her child to be with its father. Could she do it?

"Ugh, what about my friends… and my family?" she murmured to herself.

"Well, why don't we step by your parents' place tomorrow?" Asami answered her, having heard what she said, and not letting her back out.

"Hmmm… Huh...?N…No!" she knew what she had just said could be taken as a yes, but of course, she refused to admit that.

"Oh, but I thought it would fit so well, since we'll be staying here tonight, and then heading back to Tokyo tomorrow, after having greeted your parents." His voice stated that he was clearly amused.

"And after we've returned to Tokyo we'll go straight to see a doctor…"

"Perhaps also redecorating a little… no… maybe we'll go looking for a new place…"

Making up plans for tomorrow all by himself; Akihito lost her chance to object to the whole thing. After having decided he wasted no time in taking out his phone and dialed a number.

"Kirishima"

"Yes Asami-sama."

"I want you to cancel my entire day tomorrow, and reschedule it…"

And like that he started to explain his entire new day to his secretary.

"And come back here now, we're going back to the hotel."

After he hung up, he turned to Akihito. Resting his chin on his hand and flashed an evil grin.

"Kirishima and Suoh will be here soon, so perhaps you'd want to put on your clothes again, not that I mind, in fact," Asami leaned over to Akihito and stole a quick kiss, "I find it quite endearing." Asami gave her another one of his million yen worth smirks.

Akihito turned beep red, forgotten that she was still naked. Embarrassed beyond words she quickly put her clothes on, and quickly turned to look out the window. She was too embarrassed to even look in the direction of Asami.

Asami only gave a small chuckle to all of this, and took out another cigarette.

Kirishima and Suoh didn't even need to question what Akihito and Asami had done in the few hours they were alone in the car. Even if they didn't know, the smell of sweat and sex, and the fog on the windows, was proof enough. But both of them knew better than to comment about it.

"Asami-sama."

Kirishima was the first to break the silence.

"I have changed your schedule for tomorrow according to your wishes, I have also notified Akihito-sama's parents, that she will be staying out tonight and will come by tomorrow. Is there anything else you would want done tonight?"

"No. Good work, Kirishima."

With that Kirishima started the car and headed to the hotel.

okay, now I just want to say that I am expecting to have up to, four - five more chapters; like, meeting the parents, preparation for the wedding and the wedding, the honeymoon and finally the birth. this is what I expect that I'll be working on now, but I have this dream of two elder twin brothers, looking just like Asami, and a younger sister looking just like Akihito. the twins are, like Asami, very possesive and protective of their little sister, and protect her from bullies, fighting of boys who are interested in her. but I don't know if I have enough time to finish that dream, but we'll see!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, first I'd like to apologize for the late update and say that it wasn't quite possible to update it before now, because I just moved to another city in another country and all that follows with that. But I have so and so settled down now, so I think I'll start updating more frequent again, but, of course, I'll arrange it according to my school. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and remember to review. Oh and every recognisable finder character belongs to Yamane Ayano! **

Chapter 5: Meeting the Parents

Akihito wakes the next morning in a huge warm bed. Feeling too comfortable, Akihito snuggles deeper into the pillows. Until the events of the earlier night come dawning upon her. Akihito shots up from the bed and looks around. As she thought. She's in a luxurious hotel suite. And sitting by the round table in the middle of the room, is none other than, Asami Ryuuichi. Asami has the same normal neutral expression on his face while reading the morning newspaper. Asami gestures with his hand toward the table, which is filled with breakfast, not once taking his eyes from the newspaper. Akihito slowly gets up and takes the closest piece of clothes she can find; which was just a bathrobe. Akihito sits down and starts eating. Making small sounds of satisfaction. After a while Asami finally speaks.

"You better hurry up and eat. Then go and take a bath, and get dressed. After all we have already notified your parents to expect us today."

"Oh, right… I still don't know what I'm to tell them."

Akihito groaned, and all her worries reappeared.

"Just tell them the truth… or are you afraid they won't accept me?"

"That's the least of my worries… I… I told my parents that I was pregnant… they asked who the father was, I didn't tell them… just that he wanted nothing to do with either of us… so… I'm worried."

Asami thought about this, when suddenly a smirk appeared on his beautiful face.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure we'll be able to "talk" your parents into an understanding."

Akihito felt horrid at what Asami just said.

"You… You're not going to threaten my parents… are you?"

Asami's smirk grew wider.

"Now why would I threaten my soon to be family in-law and the grandparents to my child?"

Akihito blushed when he said "in-law" and "my child". She was so happy that they had gotten rid of all their uncertainties and problems, and were now moving forward.

"That reminds me… we'll also have to pay a visit to my family… now don't we?"

"Your family? Wow, you actually have one?"

Asami couldn't help but laugh at the puzzled tone in Akihito's voice and face.

"What? You think I just appeared magically into this world?"

Akihito scowled at Asami.

"Of course not! I just… I thought it was like that, because there was never any mention about any family when I asked…"

Akihito quickly closed her mouth.

"So you investigated about me?"

Asami asked amused.

"If you wanted to know more about me, you could just have asked. But of course you're too proud to do that."

Asami continued a little more seriously.

"I have a mother, a big sister, a little brother and sister. My father died when I was nineteen; he… dealt in the same kind of business as me. But failed of course. It got him killed. Things just got harder for us, and I decided to take over my father's place, and distanced myself from my family to keep them out of this world. My father managed some clubs that were all dying; I sold them, keeping only one; that was Club Sion. When Club Sion got more successful I expanded my power over Tokyo and later outside Japan. The rest you know."

"Wauw, I didn't know…"

"Because you never asked." Asami interrupted her.

"Now, finishing eating, and get ready, we have a lot to do today."

"Hai, hai…" Akihito grumbled into her food, earning a smirk from Asami.

"Asami, I'm still not sure I want to do this."

"It'll be fine. I'll be with you through it all."

On their way to Akihito's parents' place, she seriously started having second thoughts. One second she considered just jumping out the car- door, even if the car was driving, but she didn't because she was pregnant. Then she started plotting ways of stopping the car, because she was pregnant. But of course Asami saw through it all. And after what seemed like an eternity, the car pulled up in front of Akihito's childhood home.

Asami could see how nervous Akihito was, and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, attempting a smile, but failed miserably.

Akihito's parents had been happy to see her, but the looks they gave Asami told her, they weren't too happy to see him. Especially her father. He looked like he'd cut off the arm that was holding protectively around her. But Asami just ignored both of their looks and pulled Akihito inside with him.

"Well Asami-san," Akihito's mother, Takaba Ayame, started, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Asami said politely, almost too politely.

Akihito was glad that at least his mother seemed rational, she would keep her father under control, who looked like he would explode at any moment. Or at least so she had hoped.

"And what?" her father started, shrugging off his wife's hand, "First you impregnate my daughter, then you throw her and the child away, and now you come back here as if nothing happened…"

"Dad…" Akihito tried to reason with her father but was interrupted.

"No! Akihito, No! I shall not accept this. Akihito, you stay away from this man!"

Akihito wanted to reason with her father. But before she could say anything, she was interrupted by… Asami's chuckle? They all turned to look at him, Akihito actually worrying that he might have hit his head somewhere.

"I'm sorry… it seems we're going to have to clear this misunderstanding, before starting to talk about acceptance and all that."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes… it is true that I and Akihito had an argument, that lead to Akihito fleeing. She too might have misunderstood what I meant," Asami paused to smirk at Akihito, who was staring at him dumbfounded, "I just meant to voice my concerns about the pregnancy, and tell her that if she felt that she was not ready to have children yet, since Akihito is still very young, then the option was there, that we could always have children later. But at the time Akihito was very emotional, she might have felt like I was pressuring her."

Akihito was gaping by the time Asami had finished his explanation, causing Asami to smirk even wider. Akihito's parents looked just as shocked. Akihito's mother was the first one to recover.

"Well, now I feel ashamed for the way we have greeted you, I hope you can forgive our rudeness."

"No, not at all, there is nothing to feel ashamed of. You had every right to doubt me, having heard such things about me."

"Still, I should apologize then, we have a very troublesome daughter. It takes great patience to deal with her, I hope you'll take good care of her."

"It'll be my pleasure."

Akihito who had stayed quiet through the whole thing suddenly burst out.

"What!? Just like that?"

"Well, Asami san, seems like a reasonable and conscientious adult. And it takes a lot of a man to choose to stay by your side, cause you got to admit dear, you aren't the easiest person to deal with."

Wait, were they all now ganging up on her? Akihito couldn't believe what she was seeing, Asami was talking to her parents like a normal person, and her parents actually seemed to like him?

"Well, you don't even have anything to say about the age difference?"

"Akihito, honey, love has no age. Your father and I are a perfect example of that, and now you too."

Love? Akihito peeked over at Asami, blushing and turning away when she noticed him looking at her very intently.

"Well that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Asami said teasingly, obviously enjoying watching Akihito so irritated.

"You… ah…! Now my parents think that I'm some sort of uncontrollable nagging pregnant bitch something, who has to have her rich boyfriend watch over her. Why'd you have to say that? And wow, come to think of it, you were overly friendly in there! Like my parents that much?"

Asami chuckled and scooped Akihito into his arms.

"Well, we got their blessing, did we not? And yes, I do like your parents. Especially your father, his stories in particular, and the photos of you your mother showed me, that I liked too."

Akihito groaned, remembering all the embarrassing things her mother and father had said about her. Akihito also remembered once she and her mother were alone, that her mother had teased her about how handsome Asami was, and he must also have been very rich, saying that she had hit the jackpot when it came to husbands.

"Well, at least I'm glad that it turned out well. I'll find some later time to explain to my parents that I am not deranged."

Asami chuckled, and kissed Akihito. Slowly at first, savouring the taste of her mouth. Then slowly deepening the kiss, Akihito gave his tongue right away access into her mouth. Their tongues battling each other for several minutes, neither giving in. Akihito was the first to give in, when the need for air became too great. Both out of breath, they just sat in silence, snuggling. Asami moved his hand down onto Akihito's abdomen, and whispered into her ear.

"Deranged or not, I'll make sure to take good care of the two of you."


End file.
